Not Applicable.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to poker games, more particularly, to a form of Pai Gow poker that includes bonus hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
A very popular casino card game is Pai Gow poker. A player is dealt seven cards which she then arranges to m a k e two hands: a two-card hand (low hand) and a five-card hand (high hand). Rankings are based on basic poker rankings. Thus, the highest two-card hand is two aces, and the highest five-card hand is a royal flush. When arranging the cards into the two-card and five-card hands, it is important to remember that the five-card hand must be ranked higher than the two-card hand. The object is for the player""s two-card hand to rank higher than the dealer""s two-card hand and for the player""s five-card hand to rank higher than the dealer""s five-card hand. The dealer wins all tied hands. If the player wins one hand and loses the other hand, a xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d results and no money exchanges hands. If the player wins both hands, she is paid even money, less a commission of typically 5%. If the player loses both hands, she loses the money wagered.
To start the game, the dealer deals out seven hands of seven cards each. Then the hands are placed in player or dealer positions depending upon the result of a random number generator. In some gaming establishments, the random number generator is a set of three dice, where the sum of the dice determines the position to receive the first hand. In other establishments, the random number generator is a digital electronic device built into the table that displays a number 1 through 7, which determines the position to receive the first hand. The remainder of the hands are placed in the remainder of the player and dealer positions in a clockwise direction. Each player then arranges his cards into a two-card low and a five-card high hand as described above. The house dealer does not look at the cards until all players have set their hands in the designated table spaces face down. The dealer then turns his cards over and sets his hands in front of the tray face up. The arrangement of cards into the two-card and five-card by which the dealer sets his hands are determined by rules of the gaming establishment. Finally, the player""s hands are compared to the dealer""s hand to determine the winners, losers, and ties.
There are two reasons why gaming establishments do not prefer Pai Gow poker. Not coincidentally, they are also reasons why the game is popular. The first is that, because of the number of steps involved, the game is rather slow: (1) the cards are dealt, (2) the first position to receive a hand is determined, (3) the hands are placed, (4) the players set their hands, (5) the dealer sets his hand, and, finally, (6) the hands are compared and the winners are determined. The second reason that gaming establishments are not fond of Pai Gow poker is that not every game wins or loses. A significant percentage of the time, a hand ends in a push, where no money changes hands, reducing the establishment""s chance of winning.
An object of the present invention is to provide a Pai Gow poker game that provides a player more opportunities for winning than standard Pai Gow poker.
Another object is to provide a Pai Gow poker game that provides greater odds for the gaming establishment while retaining the aspects of the game that players like.
Another object is to provide a Pai Gow poker game that moves faster than standard Pai Gow poker.
The basic game of the present invention is a variation on standard Pai Gow poker with the inclusion of bonuses on partial hands. Another aspect is a Pai Gow-like poker game that is played with fewer than the standard seven cards. A third aspect is the inclusion of a side bet based on the random number generator used to determine which position receives the first hand.
The present specification describes five sample games: (1) a seven-card game with three-card and five-card bonus phases, a seven-card Pai Gow phase, and an optional seven-card bonus phase; (2) a seven-card game with a three-card bonus phase, a seven-card Pai Gow phase, and an optional seven-card bonus phase; (3) a five-card game without bonuses; (4) a five-card game with a three-card bonus phase, a five-card Pai Gow phase, and an optional five-card bonus phase; and (5) a seven-card game with three-card and five-card bonus phases, three-card, five-card, and seven-card Pai Gow phases, and an optional seven-card bonus phase.
The basic method of the present invention, that of example games 1, 2, 4 and 5, is a method for playing a card game between a banker and at least one player, where the game includes a Pai Gow phase using a total number of cards and at least one bonus phase using a bonus number of cards fewer than the total number. The game provides for the player to place a wager on the bonus outcome and the Pai Gow outcome and for a bonus payout schedule. Cards are dealt to each player and dealer to form a partial hand. The player""s partial hand is compared to the bonus payout schedule and appropriate payouts are made to the player. Then cards are dealt to each player and dealer until each hand has a total number of cards. The player and dealer divide their hands into low and high hands, then the player""s and dealer""s hands are compared, and appropriate payouts are made.
Another basic method of the present invention, that of example game 3, is a method for playing a card game between a banker and at least one player, where the game provides for the player to place a wager on the outcome. Cards are dealt to each player and dealer to form a hand of less than seven cards. The player and dealer divide their hands into low and high hands, then the player""s and dealer""s hands are compared, and appropriate payouts are made.
A third basic method of the present invention includes providing a side bet based on the result of a random number generator that is used to determine the first position to received cards during the deal of a Pai Gow game.
The present invention contemplates that the game may be played on a variety of media, including regular paper playing cards at a table and electronic media, such as video machines at gaming establishments, standalone personal computers, personal computers on a network, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following drawings and detailed description of the invention.